


Broken but Fixed

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, confused sehun, countryside, lost sehun, truck driver kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Sehun's car broke down in the middle of nowhere. He tries calling for help but the network is poor. He waits for an hour until a man on a bike comes, whistling happily. He stops to help.
Relationships: Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172





	Broken but Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll enjoy this 🙈😚

Sehun knows something is wrong with his car when he hears a sudden click and seconds later the engine stops running. Sehun manages to bring his car to a stop by the roadside and he gets down to inspect. He's not well versed in automobile matters but Sehun is sure; he's stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Sehun looks around; it's a deserted road with huge trees aligned on the sides. There's hardly sunlight coming through them, making it feel like late evening. There's also thick fog in a distance and Sehun is obviously stranded.

Running his fingers through his soft locks, Sehun looks at his car. He checked everything before making a move. He made sure there's water, oil and gas but what made it stop is beyond his architect's mind.

Again, Sehun looks around hoping for some help. Then, he remembers his phone and Sehun tries making some calls. At first he thought he was being ignored by his reliable people but the 'no connection' sign frustrates him further. Sehun sighs again and looks ahead of the road. He leans against his car with his phone clenched tightly. 

Minutes feel like hours and Sehun mentally prays for some help. He desperately need some help and all of a sudden, he hears a vehicle. Sehun perks up and pushes his body off the car to look. He can see a bike and as it nears, he sees a man. The elderly man seems to be happily whistling, lost in his own happy thoughts.

Sehun takes a quick look on his bike. The vehicle is obviously old and Sehun doubts it could take another weight. The man horns and Sehun brings his eyes on the smiling man. "What's a young man like you doing, standing by the road?" the man asks and Sehun quickly points towards his car,

"It broke down." Sehun says and the man turns off his engine to give Sehun's Honda a look. "You never know with these things." the man says, smiling and Sehun quickly asks for help, 

"Do you perhaps know anyone who can help me fix this?"

The man hums, looking at the box in his basket. Sehun assumes there are fruits in it. "I am not sure about it but my son might know someone."

"Oh, can he help me?"

The man shrugs, "But I'm sure he can help tow your car. He has a truck."

"Thank God, thank you." Sehun tells the man, hoping that the elderly man would make some calls but he keep looking at Sehun. "Hop on,"

Sehun widens his eyes, confirming what he heard and the man indeed wants Sehun to get on the bike. "We'll see if my lad is awake. Then you can bring him here." the man says, assuring Sehun but Sehun hesitates. Sehun doubts, "You think he'll help?"

"I don't see a reason he shouldn't. Come on. We have to get Kai before he leaves."

Sehun quickly grabs all his belongings from the car and locks it. He circles his car, checking, and hops on the bike nervously. Sehun prays for his safety silently and when the bike starts moving, Sehun shuts his eyes tightly.

"How far is your place sir?" Sehun asks,

"A mile away. Are you afraid of rides lad?" the man chuckles, obviously teasing Sehun.

"Sort of." Sehun answers looking down at the road and he swallows. Cars are way safer.

"Don't worry lad. I'm sure everything will go well." the man assures. Sehun stares at his creepy surroundings and hopes that his car will be safe but all of a sudden Sehun realizes something. He trusted this man instantly. He could be a serial killer, kidnapper or anything dangerous.

"What's yo-your son's name?" Sehun stutters, imagining the man as a serial killer. Sehun tilts his head to the side to locate any knife or gun. He should ask the man to stop, get down and run

"Kai. He should be awake by now. I hope he is coz he has a delivery to make."

"Wh-what delivery?"

"Meat."

Sehun pales,  _ 'These people are killers'  _

"What me-meat?" Sehun asks again and prays he doesn't hear anything about human meat. He should just run now, hop off the bike but the man chuckles, "Meat for the villagers. We're having a feast today and since Kai has truck, he has to send it."

Villagers. Feast.

"Ohh i see," Sehun smiles awkwardly and quickly grabs on the man's shoulder when he takes a sudden turn. Sehun gapes at the huge entrance gate. His mind admires the arch and structure of the gateway with letters saying, 'Welcome to Arkshield'

  
  


As they pass through the gateway, Sehun could see little houses everywhere. The house are all far apart which Sehun assumes, must be their individual land. The road which is taking them to the man's house is bumpy. Sehun prays for his back but at the same time he feels refreshed by the greenery.

"Oh, I can see Kai's truck." the man says, surprising Sehun. It takes Sehun a few seconds to remember who Kai is. "Is that your house?" Sehun points to the house, on a high land. That's the only house on the high land. "Yes," the man answers.

By the time the bike comes to a stop, Sehun feels his energy level going down. It must have been the tension he felt all the way here that's making him tired. "Kai!" the man shouts, welcoming Sehun to their small home. Sehun takes a glance around the house and spots the little details there and here. There are picture frames on various spots, a fire pit and some books on the table. "Kai!" the man shouts again.

"What!" A louder, manlier but kind, voice resonates in the house. "I need your help!"

They keep shouting to each other making Sehun wonder if their throats are fine. Sehun had never been in a circle of loud people except one. But, his best friend isn't as loud as these people. Sehun turns to the hurried footsteps coming down the stairs and again, "Dad! I have to deliver meat! What do you want-  _ oh _ ? Who are you?"

Sehun widens his eyes. Kai gapes at him. They stare at each other in complete silence. Sehun swallows hoping to wet his dry throat. He didn't expect such a sight - a shirtless man with defined abs and protruding biceps. Kai, as he was told is an eye candy and maybe now Sehun thinks, it was fate for his car to break down in the middle of nowhere.

"Kai, he's Sehun." the man introduces them and Sehun smiles. He wishes his smile is charming enough to charm Kai. Kai blinks his eyes, looking at his father with questions. "His car broke down and I want you to tow his car here."

"I have something to deliver dad," Kai says, walking away to grab his shirt from the chair. Sehun watches how handsomely Kai put on his shirt and he drools  _ mentally.  _ Sehun clears his throat, finally bringing the courage to talk. "Please help me… I have to be somewhere." Sehun begs, remembering about his actual plan.

He has to be somewhere, for someone and now he wishes he had a backup plan. Kai sends him an uninterested look and walks away, grabbing his keys from the table. "Bye dad,"

"Kai wait!" the man calls, going after Kai and Sehun too, rushes after them.

"Please Kai," Sehun says and the said man stops to give Sehun another look. "What do I get?" Kai asks, doing things with his lips which is indeed doing something to Sehun's mind. Sehun thinks of options but he couldn't think of anything proper so he blurts something stupid, "I'll company you to your delivery."

"Done." Kai says instantly, and turns around to get in his truck. Sehun shares surprised look with Kai's father and rushes off to sit in the truck. Sehun grimaces as soon as he sits. The truck stinks and he cannot imagine how bad it would stink with fresh meat. "Look at the pretty boy's face. Disgusted aren't we?" Kai mocks, shifting the gear and Sehun side eyes the man angrily.

"At least you find me pretty." Sehun mumbles, rolling his eyes. He avoids looking at Kai for now but only Sehun knows his actual reason; he's getting fresh air by looking out. Sehun widens his eyes when the butcher's come to sight. He swallows as he eyes all the dead animals, hanging outside the shop. Sehun couldn't recognize what they are but Sehun confirms, those animals are huge.

"Get it loaded guys! I have somewhere else to be!" Kai yells and Sehun follows Kai with his eyes. The man is mysterious in some way. He's always yelling, he's arrogant but at the same time he's kind and helpful. Kai turns, sending Sehun a look and Sehun looks away. He has been caught staring and Sehun could feel his cheeks burning.

Sehun pretends to focus on the hill behind the shop. Sehun is surprised how this place couldn't be seen from where his car is when, it doesn't seem so far. "I thought you said you'd help." Kai scowls, starting the engine once again and Sehun laughs,

"I said I'd accompany you to your delivery."

"Did you?" Kai smirks, getting them back onto the road. Sehun ignores the man and focuses on what his eyes could see. This village is something else. It couldn't be real. Everything is so fresh, clean and beautiful. The green is greener than usual and the air is fresh cold.

"Is this place, real?" Sehun blurts out, gaping. "I'm sure it is. I'm real. If that's what you're implying." Kai snorts, shifting the gear and Sehun faces Kai, "How could it possibly be?" Sehun can't fathom the information. He refuses to believe a place like this could exist in the current economy and world.

"Town boys like you wouldn't know that." the sides of Kai's lips twitches and Sehun frowns, "What do you mean?"

"I mean to say, places like these exist. It's real. It's either you choose to save it or destroy it."

"Wow," Sehun breathes, "That's deep."

"That's basic." Kai snorts.

  
  


"So what actually happened to your car?" Kai asks, staring at Sehun's car. Sehun has successfully guided them to his car and it took all his will to not cry when he finds his car parked at the same location.

"I actually don't know." Sehun answers honestly and he cowers under Kai's glare. "I'm going to give you a step by step plan here," Kai says, raising one of his fingers, 

"One, you have to cancel your plans," Sehun frowns,

"Two, I'll tow your car back to my place or you leave it here." Sehun's frown gets deeper.

"Three, the village mechanic won't be around until tomorrow." Sehun glares at Kai.

"You mixed your orders didn't you?" Sehun asks Kai, noticing how the third plan is supposed to be the first information he shares. Kai shrugs and kneels down in front of Sehun's car to inspect something.

"Get in the car and free the gear. Make sure your leg is on the break paddle. And, don't get too close to the truck." Sehun fumbles with his keys upon instructions and he waits for Kai to get off the ground. The man dusts his pants and grabs a tow strap. Sehun watches intently as Kai kneels again to attach the strap on the recovery point. He then goes back to his own truck to reverse it closer to Sehun's car.

Sehun watches everything like a curious cat. He has never witnessed this process and it's a new experience. He admires Kai for knowing basics about cars and Sehun believes that Kai is more knowledgeable than him. If given a life situation, Kai would definitely ace. "Ready?" Kai asks, leaning against the truck's door and Sehun gets in car, doing what Kai had told. The moment the car starts moving, Sehun gasps. He grips the wheel tightly and focuses on not causing another accident.

  
  


"What do you think Kai?" Mr Kim asks his son and Sehun waits for Kai to say something as the other stares intently into his engine. Sehun stares at Mr Kim, whose name he recently found out from a woman who asked Kai about his father. "I'm no expert in this dad," Kai answers. Sehun wants to deny it and claim how good Kai is but he keeps his mouth shut.

"But I think it has something to do with the battery." Kai answers, giving Sehun a look. Sehun sighs and scratches his head helplessly. "The place you have to be, is it urgent?" Kai asks him, taking pity on Sehun's situation. Sehun ponders on the question and shakes his head. He would skip it if he could.

"It'll be fantastic if i can skip it and never see her face ever again." Sehun mumbles but it catches the father and son's attention. "Ahh, there's a woman."

Sehun rolls his eyes, "Annoying leach i would say," Sehun says and looks around. He wants to avoid topic related to her and he remembers something, "Is there a motel or place to stay here?" Sehun asks, alerting Kai who's still checking on Sehun's car.

Mr Kim chuckles, "Oh lad, If you failed to notice, this is a village." Kai sends Sehun a smirk and focuses back on the car, "I have to spend the night somewhere." sehun informs shyly and again Mr Kim laughs,

"You're staying here with us. We can have some beer and meat." Mr Kim suggest and Sehun accepts the offer wholeheartedly, "Thank you sir,"

  
  
  


"This is your room," Kai opens the door for Sehun and dumbs Sehun's duffel bag on the floor. "I'm sure pretty boys like you need shower now so I'll leave you alone,"

Sehun grabs hold of Kai's arm and, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because i can?"

"I didn't say you can." Sehun retorts,

"I don't see you arguing," Kai smirks and leaves the room with a wink.

Sehun shakes his head and drags his feet to the bed. The bed looks hard and Sehun wonders if he can get some sleep on it. The bed he had back at home is more comfortable but before he could lay his body, straighten his back, Sehun hears his name being shouted. He jolts off the bed, "Yeah?"

"Down now! For lunch!"

Sehun sighs. These people are rowdies.

  
  


For Sehun, it's time for him to have his evening coffee but these people are having their lunch. Sehun thanks Mr Kim for the lunch and listens to their plan for the night. According to Kai, he'd be back in time for the feast and Mr Kim says, he'll be home until then. Sehun stares at them, hoping one of them will tell him what to do and thankfully Mr Kim decides for Sehun. "Sehun, put on your best shirt and follow us to the feast. You could be Kai's plus one." the old man says and teases Sehun.

"I'd love a pretty boy as my plus one." Kai winks suggestively and Sehun couldn't help the heat on his face. He chucks a piece of salad on Kai's face but the other doesn't take offense. Instead Kai takes the salad, and stuffs his mouth.

Sehun stares at the suggestive movement Kai is doing with his mouth. Kai is one confusing man if Sehun can say; he remembers getting vibes that the other hates him but now Sehun cannot comprehend the looks. The smirks and winks are on another level. They make Sehun giddy and fluttery.

  
  
  


\--//--

  
  


Sehun follows the Kims to the feast, putting an awkward smile on his face as some looks are thrown in his way. Sehun inches closer to his hosts but to his dismay, Mr Kim leaves him with Kai to meet some friends and again, Kai sends Sehun a half smile. "Why are they staring at me?" Sehun mumbles following Kai to the drinks aisle.

Kai gets him a glass of beer and sips his own, "Because you're with me," Kai answers, smiling through his glass. Sehun pushes his lips out, "What's the big deal?" Sehun asks back, looking around. There are still some eyes on him and when Sehun's eyes meet theirs, they start whispering.

  
  


"Because I'm devastatingly gay and they must've been surprised to see me with a pretty boy." Kai smiles smugly, chugging down his beer. Sehun rolls his eyes, taking little sips of his beer. "Are you interested with me Kai?" Sehun asks all of a sudden, surprising himself. This is one of the times where his mouth and brain malfunctions, bringing him in a tight spot.

"If I say I do, what will you do?"

Sehun sends Kai a look and stares into his beer. His thoughts take him to the leach who's waiting for him to attend her party so she can flaunt him to her friends. He doesn't remember how he got stuck with her but it must have been one of his work related deals.

"You're taking a long time to answer," Kai whispers, staring into Sehun's soul as if he's trying to see deep inside Sehun. Sehun sends Kai a smile, "I'll leave you with good memories." Sehun answers vaguely, hoping Kai would understand what he's trying to say.

"I wish you wouldn't leave."

"I have work commitments,"

"This sounds like you're interested but,"

Sehun stares at Kai, "I'm a relationship type of guy," Sehun explains, again, hoping Kai would understand. Sehun isn't the type to spend his nights with strangers.

"What about the woman?" Kai asks, interested, confused and slightly doubtful with Sehun's philosophy.

"She's using me. She doesn't like me and I'm pathetically gay too."

"But you're still with her." Kai scoffs, taking another glass and Sehun quickly shakes his head, "I was on my way to her party, to end things with her."

"You could have done it on the phone,"

Sehun looks back into Kai's eyes and smiles. He chuckles and ruffles his dry hair, "I wouldn't get to meet you,"

"Don't flirt if you're staying." Kai mumbles, looking away but Sehun catches the pout on Kai's lips.

"Just a quick question," Sehun asks, getting Kai's attention who's momentarily distracted by a child. Kai perks up to Sehun,

"Are you the type to flaunt or hide?"It's Sehun's turn to look away, avoiding Kai's gaze as he lets the man think of an answer on his own. Sehun stares at the crowd, watching couples dance happily on a song and kids enjoying the freshly roasted chicken.

"I am the type to flaunt," Kai answers and Sehun hides the disappointment on his face and sends Kai a smile. He knew; with one look, Sehun knew Kai would be a typical playboy. "But," Kai continues, "I am also the type to hide. I flaunt but I'm possessive. I want to show to the world what I have, mock them for not having what I have but at the same time I want to hide it from the world, only mine to see."

Sehun shivers, staring right into Kai's eyes. Even in the dark night, Sehun could clearly see how serious they are and the intensity lights fire in Sehun's heart. He's not sure what Kai means but Sehun wants to be owned in such a way.

Noticing how Sehun has shut down with no response, Kai chuckles and invites Sehun for a dance, "Will you dance with me?"

Sehun stares and Kai's hand and the dance floor. He takes Kai's hand with a playful eye roll, "It's time to flaunt." Kai whispers and Sehun starts feeling the fire in his pit. He's about to get burned.

The dance started slow with Kai testing the waters with Sehun. The man can dance and Sehun follows his lead without any question. Minute by minute, Sehun notices how close they're getting and he looks into Kai's eyes. The man is looking back at him with the softest eyes. Kai's eyes speaks of love and Sehun feels the pull. "I want to be possessive now," Kai whispers, glancing down to Sehun's lips, 

"How?" Sehun whispers back, feeling Kai's hand curl around his waist, pulling Sehun closer to him. Sehun could count Kai's lashes. He could see the fine lines on Kai's face and he could feel Kai's hot breath against his lips. Sehun's mind starts connecting wires again, reminding Sehun of their close body contact. Flushing terribly, Sehun enjoys their hip to hip contact. Sehun is afraid his body will start to work on its own accord if he moves.

"By kissing you." Kai says, his voice turning octaves lower which has Sehun's head spinning. "I hate how everyone is looking at you. I wish you're mine. I want to make you mine. I want to kiss you."

"Kiss me,"

  
  


\--//--

  
  


Sehun tries to focus on the man who's fixing his car instead of Kai who is glaring at him, throwing daggers for the past half hour. Sehun knows he's being an idiot. Sehun knows he has done something wrong. Sehun knows Kai deserves an explanation but what would Sehun tell Kai. Sehun couldn't bring himself to explain why he ran off after kissing Kai like a mad man. How will he explain that Kai's kiss made Sehun yearn for things he could never have.

"Your battery needs to be replaced." The man says and Sehun releases the breath he's been holding. "Can you fix it now?" Sehun asks, hoping that he doesn't sound too eager to leave although Sehun wishes to. It doesn't seem right to Sehun. The equation doesn't tally in his mind.

It's not possible for one person to change hearts in less than 24 hours. It cannot be possible that Sehun has fallen in love with Kai. It's impossible for Kai to fall in love with Sehun. Things don't feel right.

"Yes, I can." the mechanic assures and Sehun thank the man repeatedly.

"Kai, I'm sure you know what's wrong with Sehun's car. You studied this didn't you?" the man turns to look at Kai with his hands on his hips. Sehun widens his eyes at Kai. He's surprised. He's beyond surprised.

"I remember your father telling me that you studied something about automobile…" the man continues and Kai looks at Sehun, waiting for Sehun's reaction. Sehun opens his mouth and closes it back. Kai answers the man with a smile, eyes still on Sehun, "I didn't really check on his car. I was quite busy yesterday."

The man shakes his head, "So when are you going back?" asking Kai more questions as if Sehun isn't there. They seem to be close and Sehun assumes this is how people in village are. "Took my year end leave so, I'll be here for some time." Kai answers and the man leaves to grab new battery unit for Sehun.

There's an awkward silence since the man left and Sehun hesitates to talk. Looking at Kai reminds Sehun of his dilemma and their passionate kiss. "Sehun," Kai calls, surprising Sehun and strides closer to Sehun. Again, Sehun feels the same heat all over his body.

"Tell me what you want." Kai demands, grabbing Sehun's shoulder shaking him lightly. Sehun tries to break free from Kai's grip but relaxes when he realizes it's useless. He should not be running. "Tell me how will this," Sehun gestures to their bodies, "How will this work? Assure me that this will work." Sehun asks, without stuttering.

"Commitment, Sehun." Kai answers, "I'm sure you heard. I'm visiting my father. I work in town too and you're in town too."

Sehun shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. He's a little assured now. Yet, there are still some doubts. "We don't have to establish anything now Sehun. I just want to know if you want this. We can start slow."

"How will we meet?" Sehun blurts out,

"Take my number, I'll save yours and we'll be in touch."

"There's no network here," Sehun rolls his eyes,

"Get a better network sweetheart. Mine works perfectly fine." Kai waves his phone in front of Sehun's face. Sehun snatches it to check for himself. There's network on Kai's phone for real and Sehun groans, hitting the phone on his forehead.

"God, I want to leave now," Sehun mumbles, glaring at his car,

"Why?" Kai questions, sounding almost annoyed, angry and broken. 

"So I can dump someone and fix things up with you."

Kai smiles and pulls Sehun closer, "I don't think we need fixing, we need to start." Kai says and leans down to place a soft kiss on Sehun's lips. 

  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please do say something about this.. 🙈😚  
> Kudos and comments are anticipated


End file.
